Circus of Fear 2
Circus of Fear 2 is the sequel to the first Circus of Fear and is still and anthology horror film comprised of 5 short films. 'Humans Can Lick Too' A woman comes home, exhausted from a party, and hears on the radio that a killer nearby had escaped from the mental institution. The woman tries not to think about it and goes to sleep. She then wakes up to a subtle tapping noise. She then feels something lick her hand. She's relieved to know her dog is with her and goes back to sleep. She then wakes up again but this time, goes to find the source of the tapping noise. She finds out its coming from the bathroom and goes in. She is horrified to see her dog is hanging on the shower rack with its neck slit open, causing blood to leak out and tap against the tub. She looks in the mirror to see "Humans Can Lick Too!" written in blood. When she gets a closer look, she realizes that there is the reflection of a crazed man standing behind her, grinning. 'Hell Freezes Over' A man with no memory of any past affair or event and doesn't even know who he is, is stranded on some icy desert. He walks to try and some inhabitants on the desert but he can't. He then falls through the ice and comes face to face with the devil. The devil tells him that hell has frozen over and he is in eternal damnation. 'Insomniac ' A man keeps having a recurring nightmare in which he is on a plane with his wife and it crashes. He ultimately decides to just avoid sleep and becomes an insomniac. His wife takes him to a psychiatrist all the way in a different state. They fly there and the psychiatrist makes him feel better. On the flight back, he falls asleep peacefully. When he wakes up he sees that the plane has crashed and he is the only survivor, crying over his wife's mangled body. 'The Robot' A scientist creates a robot who can do any task so he fires his entire staff, perceiving them as worthless and obsolete. Eventually, the scientist becomes a tyrant and starts pelting commands at the robot causing the robot to malfunction and strangle him. One of the employees comes back to check on the scientist and see how is robot project is going only to see that the robot has detached the scientist's head and put it on his body. And the scientist (who now has a robot helmet for a head) is doing all the work. 'The Virus' A grumpy and senile old man who lives at his son's house thinks that technology is developing a mind of its own and are conspiring against him. The son doesn't believe him and enlists him in a mental asylum. When the son leaves his home, all the electronics come to live and beat up the old man. When the son comes back, the old man is nowhere to be found. All that's left is a sticky note on the TV that says "Play Me!" The son turns the TV on and sees his dad on the TV crying for help. Category:Anthology films